Reloaded
by meg127
Summary: Red is on the run from demons that have been hunting him since he was a child; and he has no idea why. Weaponless, he is forced to move from place to place, but that's all about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry: Reloaded

Ch. 1

"Where am I?" he thought, "Who am I?" A chill ran down his spine. It felt like something was breathing down his neck. He turned slowly and came face to face with a giant black monster whose fangs were bared and drool dripped down its chin as it snarled. The young man backed away slowly. The monster lunged at the boy and he screamed.

He woke up in a cold sweat and looked around: he was in his bedroom, not that it really passed for one. It was only a dream then. He pulled his "blanket" up and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. His room was nothing more than an abandoned house and his blanket no more than a rag. He tried laying on the couch his first night, but it collapsed under him. The floor became his bed.

He had wandered there a few weeks ago. He never stayed in one area for long because the monsters would always find him. This city was large enough to keep him hidden for now, but eventually he would have to leave his run down home like every other down home he stayed in prior.

People noticed him to easily. Word would spread and the monsters would hear and they would come after him. He ran his fingers through his white hair. That was how the monsters were able to find him. People remembered the kid with white hair. He had tried dying it, but every time it washed out like he never used any at all.

He actually managed to find a job in this city. That was good: he could save up the money so maybe one day he could get a place of his own. Assuming he ever got away from the monsters for good. Maybe then he could stop changing his name all the time to.

Every time he stopped at a town or city to rest he chose a new name for himself. In this city he was called Red. He picked it after the color of is old wore out coat.

The only things he owned besides the clothes on his back were his red coat, an old book bag, and the items inside of it. He had his money, a picture of a beautiful blonde women he swore he knew from _somewhere, _and a necklace with a red jewel on the end. He knew that was important to, but he had no idea why.

Truth is he didn't remember much of anything. Oh sure he remembered spending the past several years wandering from town to town, but he couldn't remember his early childhood. He couldn't even remember his birthday. He assumed he was eighteen because that's how old people seemed to think he was, so that's what he went with. He decided his birthday would be May 18th. That was the day he got his job and swore that he would have a new life. While he was saving up for a place of his own, that's what he told people, he was secretly saving up for something else first: a gun. Something he could use to fight these monsters. He was keeping track of the amount of money he had. He had gotten other odd jobs before putting him at $57.38. He wasn't sure how much he needed for a gun, but he had a feeling he was still a ways away.

He rolled over to his side to look out the window. He got really good at telling time from where the sun was since he didn't have a watch. It was about five in the morning. He'd have to get up to go to work soon, so he groaned and stood up.

The place that he worked at was called Sweet Tooth, it was a bakery owned by a middle aged couple whose son was away at college. They talked about him a lot. Tim had just turned twenty-one and would be graduating in the spring. He was studying to become a doctor and had plans to go to medical school.

His parents had a small place over the bakery where they lived. They were keeping their son's room clean for when he came back to city to go to school there. They were both very excited and Red was happy for them to.

He arrived at the bakery ten minutes later. He had to jog in order to get there in time. He didn't mind it though since he was always in good shape. Truth is Red really didn't know how. Oh sure, he travelled on foot a lot, but he never lifted weights or anything yet his whole body had muscle. He figured it was the same reason he has white hair and why the monsters were always after him.

He went into the bakery via the side door and headed into the back to wash his hands. He put his apron on and got to work getting out the supplies.

An older man came down the steps and clasped his hands. "Red! Bright and early as always."

Red gave him a cheesy grin. "I look forward to wearing a pink striped apron and bake cupcakes everyday!" he replied sarcastically.

"Ah, stop it!" the man waved his hand. He was the owner of the bakery, Mr. Garrith. He had met Red on the street one day while getting a newspaper. He never saw a kid with white hair before. Truth is he didn't know anything about him, but he seemed honest enough and was willing to work, so he hired him. Ok so it was his wife's idea, but he didn't regret it one bit. They had a surprise for Red as well.

"Ok," Mr. G, as Red called him, began, "you wanna make the frosting today and I'll do the cakes?"

"Why not?" Red shrugged as he readied the ingredients. He secretly liked doing the frosting since he was good at it. It always turned out so rich and creamy. He even got compliments from customers before!

Mrs. Garrith came down the stairs and smiled, "The two of you look so cute working together."

Red and Mr. G looked at one another awkwardly. "No we don't!" Mr. G chuckled nervously. "We look like men hard at work."

"Making cupcakes." she pointed out slyly.

"Oh you!" Mr. G laughed. "Hand me that do-hickey over there will you? I gotta get this done."

"It would help if I knew what a 'do-hickey0 was." she countered. The two of them poked fun at each other for kicks. Red continued working quietly as he listened.

"I see you smiling over there!" Mr. G yelled at Red.

"I'm not." he replied while trying to keep a straight face. Trying.

The bakery opened a few hours later. Red was polishing the glass case when there first customer came in. "Hello and welcome to Sweet Tooth." he said mechanically. "How can I help you?"

The customer that came in was short, about a foot shorter than Red, but with a big upper body from going to the gym. His face was swollen and his black hair was matted down in front of his eyes. He did not look like someone that wanted a chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.

"Can I help you?" Red asked again, unsure of what else to do.

The man sniffed loudly and looked around at the different sweets. "I'll uh...have one of these. The red velvets."

Red wasn't sure but it sounded like the man empathized "red" to much. Nah, it was just his imagination. Either way he carefully placed the dessert in a bag and handed it to the customer who then handed Red a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." he muttered and walked out.

"What the hell?" Red muttered under his breath.

The man picked up the pace as soon as he was away from the bakery. He turned a corner and threw the cupcake into the dumpster. A stranger was leaning next to it. He was wearing a sweatshirt with its hood up. "So?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him." the man with the swollen face answered.

The hooded man looked up at him and smiled. "Good." he said. His white bangs could be seen covering his left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day after the bakery closed Red and the Garriths went upstairs to have dinner. While it wasn't unusual for Red to stay for dinner it wasn't common either. The stifled smiles both of them wore only added to Red's curiosity.

Mr. G put the food on the table while his wife put out the utensils and glasses. Red was told to wash up in the meantime. He did what he was told with a sly smile on his face. He knew something was up. The upstairs was always clean. Mrs. G saw to that. Everything was always dusted and in its place. She has to occasionally smack her husband over the head to help with the cleaning, but he always would in the end.

Red went back into the kitchen and sat down. The three of them made small talk for awhile before Mr. G cleared his throat. Red looked up at him and waited. "So, uh..." Mr. G began, "you know our son, Tim, was planning on coming home this summer?"

"Yeah?" Red responded.

"Well, he called us the other day and said he was moving to the other side of the country with his girlfriend, so we aren't gonna need his room anymore. See, we've been thinking we'd give it to you."

Red looked at one of them to the other. Were they serious? No, but then why would they joke about something like this?

"We know you don't have anywhere nice to live, we'd feel better knowing you were somewhere safe." Mrs. G chimed in.

Red took a long and slow sip of water as he thought. "Sorry but I can't."

The Garriths looked at each other. "Why not?" Mrs. G asked quietly.

"It wouldn't be right. Besides, I'm leaving soon anyway."

Mr. G studied him carefully. "Leaving, huh? Where you plan on goin'?"

"I don't know yet, but I hate hanging around one place for to long." It pained him to say that. He wanted to stay, but he stuck around for to long as is. The monsters would be here soon if they weren't already. Mr. and Mrs. G's pained faces weren't making it any easier.

"Well..." Mr. G began, "you go and get then."

"Henry!" Mrs. G yelled at her husband. "He can at least finish his dinner."

Red felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something was coming, no it was already here. Uh oh.

The Garrith's bickering was cut off mid sentence by a blade swooping down from the ceiling taking the married couple with it. Red screamed and lunged at the blade, grabbing it in his hand. He tried to yank it out of the attacker's grip, ignoring the pain as the blade cut into his palms. It was then he saw the sword wasn't being held in anyone's hand, it _was _the hand.

He looked up and saw a monster snarling at him. Its six eyes were all focused on him. Red jumped back and ran out of the room with the monster hot on his trail. Red burst into the Garrith's room and slammed it shut. The monster collided into the door causing Red to push on it with all his might to close it again. He fumbled for the lock, his sweaty hands sliding all over the handle. Finally he found the lock and turned it.

He backed away hurriedly as the monster continued to slam against the door. The wood began to crack. Red looked and spotted the closet. He opened the door and grabbed a shoe box. His sweat dripped down his nose onto the box as he tore the lid open. Inside were two twin pistols, one silver and one black. Mr. G told him about these. They were a gift from his father who had purchased them from a stranger who claimed they were magic, that they would never wear. However, they also took no bullets. There wasn't even a way to open them to put bullets in. The stranger claimed that magic was needed to make them work. Regardless they felt right. Something inside of him resonated with the pistols.

The sound of the door breaking open brought Red back. He spun around with the guns in his hands and pulled the triggers. There was a loud crack and the monster cried out in pain. It wasn't enough though. It quickly got back on its feet.

Red continued firing at the monster. Most of the shots missed, but they kept the monster back. Red slowly backed up to the window and, one gun still firing at the monster, jumped through. He landed on the rooftop of the neighboring building and ran. He heard the sharp cry of the monster, but he never stopped running.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Red tried his best to calm down. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the attack, but he guessed it had been a few hours. He lied on a pile of garbage inside of a dumpster. He was sure to close the lid. The smell was awful, but it was the best hiding place he could find.

The monsters only ever attack him at night. He would wait until morning and then make a run for it. He'd buy a hat to cover up his hair to. Originally he didn't want to spend any money he didn't have to because he needed to save up for a gun, but now he had one. Two actually.

He then realized all his money was in his bag back at the bakery. He groaned. Once the sun came up he would head back there. He couldn't leave behind his bag. It not only held his money, but also that necklace and picture of a woman he swore he knew. He couldn't leave either.

Fortunately he knew where his bag was. It would be downstairs in the bakery. He always left it by the side door, so he could quickly grab it before he left.

Red shifted his head to the right so he could see the crack in the lid. Light was beginning to come in. He would give it another hour to be safe. He then spotted an old shoe with who knows what growing on it. Forget it, he was getting out of that dumpster there and then.

He burst out and stretched, groaning. He could only imagine how bad he smelled. He jammed his two guns into his pants and used his shirt to cover them up. Red walked out of the alley and headed down the street. He was just a young guy going to work, nothing out of the ordinary.

He got the feeling the streets were to quiet though. Oh sure, hardly anyone was ever out all those days he walked to work, but today was just...to quiet. Still. As if life wasn't just sleeping, but there was no life at all. Could people have found out about the attack? No, there hadn't been enough time. Still, once people found out they would be after him. Everyone who ever went to the bakery would remember the boy with white hair. Cops would be looking for him. Great.

Outside the bakery looked the way it always did. If Red didn't know better he would never have guessed something happened last night. A pang of guilt shot through him as he placed his hand on the doorknob. It was his fault after all. He shouldn't have lingered so long. He shook his head and pushed the door open.

The air felt cold and empty inside. A chill went down Red's spine. Everything was so still, so...quiet. To quiet actually. He spotted his things and grabbed them. He put his jacket on and placed his guns carefully inside the jacket. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out.

"Hello Red." a voice came from behind him. Red wheeled around and saw a young man with his hood up leaning on the alley wall. "That's what you call yourself, right?" the man continued "You're getting less creative each time. I liked the first name you picked, Tony. That suited you."

"Who are you?" Red asked.

The man stood up straight and walked toward him. Red grabbed one his pistols out and aimed it at him. "Don't come any closer."

"Oh look, you found them. We were wondering how much longer that would take."

"What are you talking about?"

"They were made for you."

"What?" Red stumbled back. "Who the hell are you? Talk sense."

The man smirked and took his head down. White hair dropped down in front of his forehead. Red stared in shock. "Who...?"

"My name is Nero." the other man said simply. "You might want to get your other gun: the demons will be here soon. You're going to need both of them."

Red, his gun stilled aimed at Nero's head, pulled the trigger. Nero reached up and blocked the bullet with his hand. Red gaped, not so much at what happened, but at the sight of Nero's arm. It was red with claws and glowed blue in the middle. "What the hell are you?" Red yelled once he composed himself.

"The same as you." Nero answered and reached up. A long white wispy arm came out of his red hand and grabbed the rooftop of the neighboring building, pulling him him. Red fired another shot at him, but missed.

"Damn it." he sneered, "Who the hell was that?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair; Nero's words still fresh in his mind, "the same as you."

The roar brought him back down to earth. Red turned and saw a giant monster charging toward him. Demons, Nero called the demons. "Whatever they're called, I'm getting tired of seeing them." Red sighed and took out his other gun. He immediately started firing. The monster lunged and swiped at him with his claws. Red jumped back, all the while still firing.

He got around the demon and ran down the street, firing blindly behind him. He heard the demon scream in pain and figured he must have hit it. Lucky shot.

Red suddenly stopped short. "No." he muttered under his breath "no more running away." he turned and blasted the monster with bullet fire. The demon screamed and fell to the ground. Red kept firing for a few seconds to make sure it was really dead.

"Hmph." he scoffed and put his pistols back in his pockets. "Now to find that arrogant kid. He's got some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Nero had to stop running in order to catch his breath. "White hair?" he thought. No one told him Red had white hair too. "Who is that guy?" he whispered. Worse, he would be after him. He now that monster he set on Red would not be strong enough. Well, now that he knows Red has white hair. There can only be one explanation for that.

"Nero." a voice called from behind.

Nero turned slowly and looked as a dark man came toward him. "What do you want, Arkham?" Nero spat.

"I know what you are thinking." the other man, Arkham, replied. "You think you and Red are the same, but don't worry. I know where you're loyalties lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nero sneered. "You said Red's a demon and that demons that can't be controlled are dangerous and need to die. Why else have we been hunting him all this time?"

"That is all true-"

"Then why the hell does he have white hair?" You were the one that said that white hair is the sign of an angel." Nero began to shake with rage. "Tell the f*cking truth for once."

"Hey's coming." Arkham said simply and walked away.

"Get back here!" Nero yelled and reached out to grab the man with his Devil Bringer arm, but it went right through Arkham's body like smoke. Nero doubled back in surprise. He felt his chest with his other hand: his heart was pounding. He sneered and fingered his revolver, Blue Rose. "He's coming huh?" he turned back around to examine the road. He saw a young man with white hair wearing an old raded red coat walking toward him.

"Hey you!" Red called.

Nero stood his ground: his hand firmly on his gun.

"You got some explaining to do." Red continued as he strode to him.

"Get back!" Nero yelled as he aimed his gun at Red.

Red stopped short. "Go ahead, man." he snorted. "It would make it easier for me if you just killed me. It would save me a lot of trouble trying to figure everything out."

"Shut up, Demon!"

Red looked at him closely. "What? What did you call me?"

"A demon. That's what you are."

Red could feel his heart pounding in his chest. That would explain how he never got sick or how his wounds would always heal quickly. It would explain a lot of things, but- no. No it couldn't be. Red had to stop himself from wiping the sweat from his brow. It tickled as a bead dripped down his nose. "Heh, you expect me to believe that?" Red shrugged it off.

"Well," Nero wasn't sure what to think, so he fired his gun at Red."

Red woke up lying on the ground. His head was killing him. He examined the room he was in: trying to find a clue as to where he was. The walls were concrete and void of any signs, paint, pictures, or really any homey touches. His heart sank when he saw the metal bars in front of him.

"I guess I'm not dead or I wouldn't be in prison." he groaned as he sat up. is head really did hurt. It always hurt once his wounds healed themselves. Red smiled about the time he broke his leg a few years ago. He wouldn't have cried then if he knew at the time what getting shot in the head felt like.

Red staggered to his feet and waited for the room to stop spinning. He shuffled his feet over to the cell door and looked out. The walls oozed with something he didn't want to know the name of. There was a dim light hanging from the ceiling and in the center of the room was a table. A man Red thought couldn't be more ugly sat there, tapping a book he had balanced on his knee. "Do you know where you are?" the man asked Red and he didn't answer. "How about my name? Or your name?"

Red stared back at him. Truth is he didn't know his real name. He knew it wasn't Red.

The man nodded slightly. "That is to be expected. I am Arkham."

Red looked at him carefully. He couldn't imagine forgetting a face that ugly, buy he really couldn't place him.

"I assume you want to know what you are doing here." Arkham stood up. "Simple we want to test your abilities. Measure your demonic power so we may be able to use it ourselves."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a demon."

"Your eyes tell different."

Truth is Red was finding it harder and harder to believe he wasn't a demon. Arkham opened the cell and grabbed Red. He tried to fight back, but Arkham brought his fist down on Red's neck. He fell to the ground and Arkham dragged him out of the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Red slowly opened his eyes. There was a dim light hanging above him. He heard voices muttering nearby. He tried to turn his head but couldn't. He was strapped down to a table. A man loomed over him. He was smirking at Red. Arkham came over as well. Red could hear gears moving overhead. His eyes widened in terror as a sword lowered from the ceiling. It stopped inches above his stomach.

"Do you know what this is?" Arkham asked. "It is called Force Edge. It is a devil arm. They are the only weapon that can kill a demon. You guns Ebony and Ivory are others."

"You're going to kill me?" Red tried to keep his voice steady, but was failing.

"No. That would be a waste. We are going to unlock you inner power."

There was a loud clank and the sword lowered. It pierced Red's stomach and dug through him. Red withered in pain. He felt pain before, but nothing like this. This was real.

"Dante." A low voice called.

"What?" Red thought. He could hear the voice in his head.

"Your name is Dante."

"My name is Dante."

"Dante!" a boy shook Dante. He opened his eyes and groaned. He saw the look on his brother's face and jumped.

"What is it Vergil?" he panicked. His brother didn't have to explain. A woman's scream came from down the hall. Vergil opened the door to their bedroom and peaked out. Lying lifeless in the hall was the body of a blonde haired woman. Vergil almost let out a scream, but Dante pulled him back and locked the door. "We gotta go!"

"But Mommy!" Vergil cried.

"We have to go." Dante repeated. He opened up their bedroom window and climbed out with his brother close behind.

They ran down the street as fast as they could. There was a loud shriek behind them and they turned. A six-legged monster was crawling toward them. Its eyes were fixed on the two brothers. "Run!" Dante yelled and pushed Vergil.

"Dante, what are you doing?"

"Just go!"

Vergil turned and ran as fast as he could. Dante held his hands up like they were pistols. He would pretend he was using the guns his father left him sometimes. Now more than ever he wished he actually held them.

The monster leaped and collided into him. Dante lay on the flat on the ground: staring up at the sky. Men were circling around him. One of them came forward and bent down. His eyes were two different colors. "You will remember none of this. Not even your name."

Red woke with a scream. A red blast of light shot out of him. The sword was thrown from his body and the restraints were broken. He sat up, swung his legs over the table, and stood up. He went to hold his hand to his head, but stopped. He stared at his hand in horror. His hand was black with red claws. Thick metal plates covered his forearm. He looked down and saw his feet were the same: his talons dung into the ground. He looked around the room for a mirror and found one. What he saw was a black demon with red and black armor. His face was monstrous with sharp fangs and horns coming out the side of his head. Behind him were black wings. Red eyes stared back at him. There was no denying it anymore. He was a demon. Dante felt like he was going to be sick.

A sickening feeling was building up inside of him. He could almost smell the vileness that reeked from his black soul. He was faster and stronger. He could survive a blow to the head. But he was a demon. He was a demon and he'd trade the strength and endurance to be human. He'd give anything if it meant not being a demon.

Dante ran down the hall, passing door after door, until he reached the end. He burst through and surveyed the room. There was an anger building up that was not his. He wanted to smash something. To hurt. To kill. None of this was his, but he felt it anyway and that terrified him.

Arkham turned slowly and looked at him. "That's enough." He said and fired his gun. A blast of water light came out and Dante fell to the ground; his body withered in pain. It felt like one thousand needles were stabbing him at every point of his body. Sweat glistened on his forehead. Once the pain stopped he opened his eyes. Arkham was standing over him.

"Did you enjoy it? It's a special weapon of mine. It kills demons in one hit. For a half-demon like you it simply forces you out of your demon form."

Half-demon?

"Now get up." Arkham stepped back and Dante sat up. All the pain was gone from his body, but he still shook as he stood. What was that? Once he was on his feet Arkham fired another blast. Dante was on the floor again. "It also causes excoriating pain."

Without breaking eye contact Dante rolled onto one knee and tried to get up, but he was shot again. "So sorry," Arkham stated "but before we proceed I have to make sure aren't able to fight back. Demons like you are dangerous and have to be controlled."

"You….prick." Dante forced out. He held his side with his one hand. Arkham still had his gun aimed at him. Dante would have to be quick. With all the energy he could muster, Dante reached into his inside pocket and pulled out Ebony, one of his guns, and fired.

Arkham fell to the floor, his gun flew across the room, and his arm was bleeding. Dante forced himself to his feet and stood over the other man. He took his other gun out and aimed both of them at Arkham. "You think I'm dangerous? You killed my mom. You erased my memory and sent monsters after me. You even killed the only people in the woman that loved me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to live."

Arkham didn't say anything.

"Hey maybe even go to school. Have a place of my own and a family. You call that dangerous?"

Arkham still didn't say anything. He simply looked at Dante with his discolored eyes: studying him. Suddenly there was a gun at Dante's head. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Nero. "What? You want to save this prick?"

"Step away." Nero said coldly. "You aren't gonna touch him. Not until I know the truth."

"About what?" Dante sneered. "About yourself? You're a demon too, kid."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid."

"You're a demon though?" Dante smirked at him playfully.

"Shut up. You're the demon. Not me."

"Oh come on." Dante turned to look at him. This was Arkham's chance. He kicked Dane in the leg and scrambled up as Dante fell. Nero continued to aim his gun at Dante as Arkham strode over to his own gun.

"Come on." Dante said to Nero: ignoring Arkham. "He's the one that you should be pointing that gun at. He's been playing you."

"I'm not interested in your bullsh*t." Nero yelled, but he wondered if it was true. He knew in the pit of his stomach that he was a demon like Dante. Arkham had lied to him. But could he trust Dante?

"Nero, right?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Nero responded after a moment.

"Did you ever hear the phrase "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"?

Arkham had since retrieved his gun and was now aiming at Dante. Nero looked at Arkham. "Nero, don't you want a life away from this guy? Find yourself a nice girl or something?"

"There is someone…but…" Nero lowered his gun."

"Nero, raise your weapon." Arkham said to him calmly.

"But…" Nero redirected his gun at Arkham."

"What do you think you are doing?" Arkham asked. Dante used this as an opportunity to stand up and aim his guns at Arkham as well.

"You forbid me to see her. You said humans weren't worthy of angels. But you lied. I'm not an angel and you know it." Nero cried.

Cornered, Arkham backed away slowly. "Demons cannot be trusted. If I let you be with her, you would have killed her."

"Never." Nero grinded his teeth. "You're nothing but lies."

Arkham held his gun firm. Dante snorted. "You know, our guns do more than just cause pain."

A loud crash sounded behind them. The door blasted open and a killed demon's body was flung aside. A group of men ran in. The last one to enter had white hair that was slicked back out of his face. He looked exactly like Dante. He raised his hand and the other men pointed their guns at Arkham.

"Nowhere to run." Dante smirked.

Arkham shook his head. "Hm, you don't get it do you?" He turned to look at the leader of the new group. "This is not the first time I've outrun you, Vergil." He said before throwing down a small bottle. It opened and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. Nero made a desperate shot, but knew he had missed.

Once the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Arkham except for the broken glass on the floor. Everyone lowered their weapons and looked at one another.

The other white-haired-man, Vergil, looked at Dante: "Brother" he said flatly.

"Hey." Dante answered. Suddenly all the memories of his twin came flooding back. He smiled broadly as Vergil walked toward him. "I trust you remember me now?"

"Yeah. I had to get stabbed in the gut, but I remember you."

"Good." A very thin smile appeared on Vergil's face before it vanished again. "I've been looking for you for years. I even asked The Garriths to take care of you if they ever saw you."

"What? You knew the Gs?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. They took me in the night the demons attacked us. They were friends with our father."

"Figures…." Dante shook his head. He still couldn't believe they were dead.

"Come on." Vergil said and turned away. Dante looked at Nero who shrugged.

"I guess I'll come too?"

"Yeah." Vergil responded. Nero ran up alongside Dante and they group walked out together.

The sun had since come up. Dante wondered how long he had been inside. In fact, he wanted to know where the hell they were. None of it looked familiar. They were in some sort of warehouse district. He glanced over at Nero who was eyeing Vergil in awe.

"So," Dante addressed Nero. "Who's this girl?"

Nero's face turned bright red. "Kyrie." He muttered.

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Up north or something."

"Why don't you go to her?"

"Oh come on! I dumped her a few years ago. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Kyrie, the reason I dumped you is because I thought I was an angel and couldn't be with you, but I'm actually a demon'?"

"Sounds good to me." Dante laughed. Nero's faced turned even redder.


End file.
